Archibald Asparagus
Archibald Asparagus is a British asparagus that acts in the VeggieTales series. He is classicly-educated and he acts mature. He often disagrees with Larry and dislikes his Silly Songs, but is usually the narrator who tells the title of the song. He once almost got rid of Silly Songs in "The End Of Silliness" Archibald is also known as Alfred, Larryboy's faithul butler. Like Junior, he speaks to the side of his mouth. He is also known as King Dauris of Babylon, The Mayor of Fibber-O-Loo, and Commandar of the Army. In "The Princess And The Popstar" Alfred gets the experience to lead Silly Song, but instead he sings more of a classic song about powdered wigs. He also sings in "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandaro" and Larry's High Silk Hat", dispite him not liking Silly Songs. Like Jimmy and Jerry, he tried to take over the show one time. Appearance Archibald is a tall asapragus. He is mostly seen wearing a monocule and a red bowtie. He also has a long nose and speaks to the side of his mouth. Acting *Himself and King Darius in "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Millionare in "Larry's Laggon on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" *The Mayor Of Fibber-O-Loo in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *King Saul and Himself in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Himself and Commander of the Army in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Archibald with Tan Hat and Jacket in "The End Of Silliness" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" *Himself, Narrator and Archibald Fancy in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah Sing-Alongs Songs! And More!" *Jonah and Twippo in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Arthur Hollingshead in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *The Banker in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Arthur Hollingshead in "An Easter Carol" *The Mayor Of Fibber-O-Loo in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Random Educator in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Billyboy Baggypants in "Lord Of The Beans" *Don Quixote and Prime Minster in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Alfred in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *George Muller and Asparagus Soldier in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Aaron in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *The Wizard of Ha's in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Willory in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Archibald with Yellow Sweater, Themselves and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Arthur Hollingshead and Winter Archibald in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Jonah and Audience Member in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Guard in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Prescott E. Huddlecoat, Bunny Costume and Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Astonishing Wigs on "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Winter Archibald and Gaspar in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Friar Cluck in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Mr. Carrisford in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Alfred in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *King and James in "The Unmerciful Servant on "Lettuce Love One Another" *Narrator in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville on "The Little House That Stood" *Archimedes in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself and Alister Cashberger in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Dr. Archibald Who in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Big Daddy Al in "Celery Night Fever" *Manuel in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Scottish King in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Sir Robert Norramby in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah Sing-Along Songs! And More! Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest